Deidara found something
by AkatsukiKitsuneX3
Summary: Deidara finds something in Itachi's room and shows it to Sasori!What do you think it is?X3 DeiSaso!Rated M for lemons!
1. Chapter 1: Look what I found!

**Here's my third story pplz!!!XD**

**This time it's a DeiSaso story!*squeals***

**Dei:Yay!Im seme!Un!**

**Sasori:What?!Im not gonna be the uke,little sister!!!**

**You are if I say you are,puppet-boy!*hugs Sasori tight***

**Dei:Ha-ha!Danna's gonna be my uke!!Un!!*hugs Sasori***

**Sasori:*being smothered***

**Chapter 1: Look what I found,Danna!Un!**

"Sasori no Danna!Sasori no Danna!" Deidara yelled as he came in their shared room. "Look at what I found!Un!"

"Not now,brat…" Sasori said coldly. "I'm busy with my puppets." He took a screw driver from his desk and started on another puppet.

"Awwww,but Danna~!This looks really interesting and I've never seen something like this before," Deidara whined, "And I thought my Danna would know what it is,un." Sasori sighed and said, "Alright,fine brat…now what is it?" Deidara smiled.

He slowly took something out of his cloak. "This,un!" Sasori nearly fell out his chair when he saw that Deidara was holding a vibrator! "So,Danna…what is this thing?Un?" There was no answer. Sasori just sat there. His chocolate eyes were as wide as his own head and his face turned as red as his hair.

"Danna?Hello?Un?"

"Wh-Where'd you…f-find that..b-brat?"

"In Itachi's room…why?Un?" asked a very confused Deidara.

"N-No reason…." Sasori replied and turned back to his puppets.

Deidara sighed. 'I guess Danna's not gonna tell me…then I'll just ask Itachi.' He thought. As Deidara left the room the vibrator fell from his cloak. Sasori noticed that it was on the floor after Deidara left the room.

Sasori just stared at it and started to have "naughty" thoughts about him using it with Deidara. "D-Dei…" he softly said. Sasori then realized that he became hard from his thoughts. He gulped and picked up the vibrator.

**~Hallway~**

"Damn that Uchiha. Saying I could 'borrow' the vibrator…un…" Said a very red-faced Deidara. His face has been red ever since Itchi told him what the vibrator was used for…

Deidara finally got to his and Sasori's room. "Danna,Im back,un." he mumbled as he opened the door and closed it. Turning to see his Danna working on his puppets,instead he saw Sasori on his bed completely naked,pushing the vibrator in himself,pumping his throbbing member and moaning, "D-Deidara!!!"

* * *

**Well,thts the end of thiis chapter!Sorri it was so short...I'll have the nxt chapter out soon!!!*sweatdrop*!!!Ja ne!**

**Dei:Yay!The nxt one!!Un!!!**


	2. Chapter 2: Caught

**Heres Chapter 2!Get ready for the lemon ppl!!Even though Im not tht good at it…*sweatdrop***

**Sasori:*grunts*Hmph!**

**Oh,damere Onii-tama…**

**Dei:Yeah Danna,at least we get to have some fun!Un!**

**Lol!Yeah!Anyways,to the story!!!!**

**Chapter 2: Caught**

Deidara stood there and stared. Unable to say anything. He's never seen his Danna like this. Deidara felt himself getting hard. He realized that Sasori didn't notice him come in,so he just watched his Danna.

"Aaahh!More Dei!More!" Sasori moaned out before pumping himself harder. He pushed the vibrator in and out faster. Sasori came all over himself and the sheets screaming, "DEIDARA!!!" Panting roughly,he pulled the toy out and sat up. Sasori finally noticed that Deidara was standing at the door with a insanely red face and his nose was leaking blood. He also noticed that his blond partner was rock hard.

"D-Deidara? You ok?" he asked the speechless blonde.

Sasori was then slammed onto the bed with Deidara pinning his hands above his head. This surprised the puppet. "I see your not 'fully' puppet…" Deidara said licking his lips. Sasori swallowed hard.

"D-Deidara,what's gotten int…" he was cut off when Deidara pressed his lips onto his. Sasori was shocked at first,but then kissed back. Deidara pulled away,which made Sasori whimper, and started to rid himself of his clothes. Sasori observed the blond's body and drooled. He saw how big Deidara's throbbing member was and his face went red.

Deidara smirked and pulled Sasori on his lap. He then laid another kiss onto Sasori's lips. Sasori moaned into the kiss allowing Deidara's tongue to enter his mouth. Both their tongues rubbing against each other playfully. Sasori started to shiver when he felt something enter his entrance. It was the vibrator! Sasori threw his head back in pure pleasure,moaning his lover's name.

"D-Dei!!" Deidara saw an opening. He started to bite and suck on Sasori 's neck playfully. He pulled the toy almost all the way out then pushed it all the way in. Sasori moaned louder than before. Deidara pulled him into a hot kiss. "D-Dei…" Sasori said as he pulled away.

"Yes,Sasori?Un?"

"P-Please…don't t-tease me…any more…"

Deidara smirked. He wanted Sasori to beg for what he wanted. "What is it that you want Sasori,un?"

Sasori swallowed all of his pride and screamed, "Fuck me!!Just fuck me already,Deidara!!I want you to put your cock inside me and thrust!!!"

As soon as Sasori said that Deidara pulled out the vibrator and replaced it with his fully erect member. He pushed his length all the way in making Sasori scream. He waited until his little uke got used to the feeling then pulled it out and thrusted it back in. Sasori moved up and down in the rhythm of Deidara's thrusts. Deidara thrusted up as Sasori came down. He grabbed Sasori's member and started pumping it roughly. This made Sasori scream in totally pleasure.

"A-AAHHH~~ DEIDARA!!!" He screamed in total ecstasy as his prostate was hit. Deidara started slamming into that same spot and pumping Sasori's member harder,making Sasori scream in total bliss. Deidara felt himself coming near his climax. Same as Sasori.

"OOHHH!!DEIDARA!!!!!" Sasori screamed as he came all over Deidara and himself. Deidara felt Sasori's walls enclose on him and came inside the red-head. They both collasped onto the bed. Deidara pulled the sheets over them.

"Love you,Sasori no ." He said as he kissed Sasori's forehead.

"Love you too,brat…" Sasori said still panting.

Deidara giggled as they both fell into a deep sleep.

***holding nose**blood drippin from fingers*H-Holy Jashin….I say tht wuz my best DeiSaso story evr!!!!**

**Dei:*nose bleeding*Ur so rite,Creator-sama!!!Un!!! **

**Sasori:*nosebleed**speechless*…..**

**Lol…Well,thts the end! Plz review!!!Ja ne ppl!!!:3**


End file.
